


That One Hot Day

by EmBethMarsh



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Porn, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex, Schoolboys, Sexual Content, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure Neil and Jay are meant to be in a SECRET relationship but both of them are far too stupid and far too horny to do anything but fuck in a Sixth Form toilet cubicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request, otherwise not really my pairing. Sexual content between two males so if you don't like, don't read!

The biggest problem with a secret relationship is that any sort of physical contact in public was strictly out of the question. Be it holding hands or a quick peck on the cheek. Anything was slightly risky. Of course, it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't spend time with your partner almost every single day and most of that time was public. That's what it was like for Jay and Neil. It seemed every time there were together, so was Will or Simon. Even if they were at one of their homes, there weren't alone due to a parent or a sibling. And it was fair to say that both boys were quite sexual. So even kisses and hand holding were generally necessities to help keep them going until their next fuck. Some days it was difficult to stay away from each other. But, as of yet, no-one had uncovered their relationship which was definitely a surprise considering how far they'd actually gone in public.

It had been one ridiculously hot Summer term day. They'd got about a week left of school before the holidays and as per usual, everyone had given up. The teachers, the students, everyone. No-one should have to work in this heat wave. The teachers wanted to be out relaxing and the students wanted to be out having fun.

When Jay had arrived at school that morning, he located Will and Simon in the common room. But Neil hadn't arrive yet. It wasn't too unusual, since Neil was disorganised but Jay still felt compelled to text his secret boyfriend regardless, just to check he was okay. And it also served the wonderful function of meaning he didn't have to get involved in the conversation his other two friends were having. Simon was rambling on about Carli whilst Will was making quite condescending comments about the situation. But just as the "Sent" confirmation popped up, Neil appeared in the common room door with his typical grin.

There was no particular reason that Neil was late. Just oversleeping and general laziness. But that was definitely not all bad. To combat the heat, rather than finding his short sleeved school shirt, he'd thrown on his long-sleeved shirt which was obviously too hot. His sleeves were messily rolled up and his shirt was buttoned far too low than would be acceptable in the school – had Neil been a girl, no doubt Will and Simon would notice this too. But as it stood, Jay was the only one biting his lip due to how attractive Neil was actually looking today. Sweat was covering his brow causing some dark hair to stick to his forehead and his tie knot was far too low. Neil didn't seem to spot these things in his appearance as he sat down, huge grin and all,

"All right?" Neil greeted, securing his seat next to Jay and across from the still debating Will and Simon. Jay snapped out of the thoughts he'd been having about the taller boy and looked blankly at him instead, not exactly hearing what he'd said,

"What?" Jay questioned, blinking at his boyfriend to try and return to reality,

"All right?" He repeated, retaining the grin, distracting Jay further,

"Better now you're here!" Jay inadvertently exclaimed which fortunately was not overheard by the other two boys who were still bickering,

"Jay!" Neil protested; just because he was perceived as being stupid didn't mean that Neil couldn't understand the repercussions of someone discovering their relationship. Being gay was one thing, but being gay and in a relationship was a whole other. When they did come out, it would be carefully and cautiously. Not because of some stupid comment that one of them made. A cheeky smile appeared on Jay's face, almost serving as an apology, You're just looking gorgeous today, Jay thought and realised that if his thoughts continued down this path, he was going have an embarrassing and somewhat unexplainable problem occurring downstairs,

"It doesn't matter, no-one's listening." He explicated to Neil, gesturing towards Will and Simon,

"What're they on about?" Neil enquired and Jay shrugged,

"Bein' bent together." Without thought, Jay automatically commented. Too often did he make comments like this and not really consider the reverberations but this time, he saw the irony in what he'd said causing Jay and Neil to glance at each other, both laughing slightly. Automatically, Jay regretted it as Neil's smile always made him look more attractive and combined with his other new attractive features, he was becoming slowly irresistible. Jay closed his eyes for a moment, trying to picture something off putting since the tingling in his lower stomach was definitely building and that was bad. But he resigned to the fact he might just get a hard on in the common room over his best friend, his secret boyfriend. Unless there was somewhere he could go and get rid of it without being caught.

Within five minutes of his thought process, Jay had told Neil he "wanted a word" and they left, completely unseen by the other two boys who were still busy discussing something ridiculous, no doubt. Naturally, the "wanting a word" was a slight trick of Jay's; he'd lead Neil to the boy's toilets, the only place he could think of in close proximity and remotely private,

"Don't see why we couldn't have talked in the common room." Neil shrugged, sounding indifferent as they entered the currently empty toilets. Fortunately, the bell had rung about two minutes ago meaning most of the students were otherwise engaged in lesson, with the exception of some Sixth Formers who had frees just like Jay and Neil conveniently had. Not that Jay was afraid of being caught really, he was too far gone for that now. Rather than replying to Neil's comment, the shorter boy stood on his tiptoes and attempted to kiss Neil, which was slightly difficult when the other boy didn't lean down to help him. He raised an eyebrow but let Jay continue the osculation, "I know why we couldn't talk in the common room." Neil commented, repeatedly nodding with a slightly sordid grin on his face after Jay had pulled away,

"You are so fucking hot today." The shorter teen backhandedly commented and walked backwards, retaining eye-contact with Neil until he reached a cubicle. With a quick head gesture of nodding his head towards the cubicle, Neil's smile grew bigger, obviously, he didn't have much of a problem with the idea of getting caught. Then again, it was just as likely that he hadn't thought of it, "Fancy a quickie?" He requested with a cheeky wink. Without second thought, and potentially without first thought, Neil strode forward, pulling Jay in to the cubicle by his hand. The nanosecond that the door was shut, both boys hungrily kissed each other as if they'd been deprived of the other for many years. Neil leant down, holding on to the top of the door, slightly pressing Jay against it, whilst the other boy's hands roamed through Neil's hair. Neither boy was one to waste time with foreplay or anything resembling that; they enjoyed sex too much and at 18 years old, had some demanding libidos. Obviously, this explained the reason why Jay's hands had already strayed further down, lingering slightly over Neil's chest. Further they went until they were fumbling with the zip on Neil's black school trousers. The taller boy, meanwhile, continued eagerly kissing his boyfriend, pressing Jay's into the door. The hands had now roved underneath the waistband of Neil's underwear, slowly rubbing at a noticeable tent there. The kiss was put on hold whilst Neil gasped at Jay's ministrations and mimicked the other boy's actions, slipping his own hands to Jay's already rock hard cock; it was amazing he'd gone this long without touching himself. They briefly made eye-contact, each boy slowly stroking the other. Until the silence was broken,

"We ain't got any lube, Jay." Neil remarked forebodingly as the shorter boy raised an eye-brow. But that expression slowly turned into another trademark grin as he slipped to his knees, not particularly fastidious about the cleanliness of the floor. He slipped Neil's cock out of his underwear, not bothering to remove either trousers or underwear completely. A quick lick of his lips and Jay engulfed the tip. Neil inhaled as his hands entangled in Jay's dirty-blonde hair. The knelt boy licked from the base along the rest of the shaft until the cock was completely hard and slick with saliva,

"That should do it." Jay stood up and winked, almost admiring his handy work as he skilfully undid his own trousers and confidently pulled them down to his ankles, followed promptly by his boxers. Some quick eye-contact confirmed both boys were ready; neither are particularly finical about condoms. Jay leant himself over the toilet and Neil slowly pressed into him; not wanting the spit to dry up but not wanting to cause Jay pain either. A groan from Jay caused Neil to slow down slightly, taking his time pushing all the way in as Jay got used to the feeling. Affirmation was gained when Jay leant further back, essentially pushing the other boy's dick all the way in, "Fuck." He breathed before Neil built up speed and was suddenly aware that people might overhear them and bit his lip. Not that it contained his moans when his prostate was suddenly hit. But somehow Neil had worked out the problem too and placed his hand over Jay's mouth, muffling the sound considerably. A few more thrusts and Jay was on the verge of cumming so reached for his cock, pumping in rhythm to Neil's thrusts. One particularly forceful push which hit the wonderful bundle of nerves again and Jay came in his hand, grunting as he did so. Neil came very shortly after and both boys were happier than ever to be at school.

The biggest problem with a secret relationship is that any sort of physical contact in public was strictly out of the question, but that really wasn't a problem for Jay and Neil.


End file.
